lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Scott
House Scott is a major Gothic house living in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and dominating the town of Tree Hill where they stand as the Arch Duke House of the Grand State of the Stormlands. The Scott House was once very weak but Earl Scott brought them into the limelight when he took over Lordship of Tree Hill following the madness of House Targaryan. House Scott in the reign of William Lovie has made many very important connections with the regime, but perhaps none as important as having a heir to the throne of Lucerne within their ranks, but all of this has also been shadowed by the rise of a conflict between Dan Scott and the ruling regime. House Scott rose to prominence during the rise of House Targaryan in Tree Hill, and they would do this after they had made a good impression of themselves during the Driving Tide, and thus had been granted a post with the Targaryans. House Scott was one of the many sworn houses of House Targaryan's Vassal House Tyrell but during this time Earl Scott rose to power and brought them enough power that they became a Vassal of House Targaryan. As a Vassal they watched as House Targaryan imploded and they then were shocked when James Lovie named them the new Lord of Tree Hill. Under this new power they grew steadily until they were betrayed by the madness of Bill Loie and watched as Tree Hill was destroyed around them. Fighting a seige for many years brough them to the brink as they were constantly forced to defend themselves against the Orcish army that had camped itself within the ruins of the outer city of Tree Hill. After many years of siege they were relieved by the army of William Lovie III. of whom would later become king, and his kingship would corespond with the rise of Brooke Scott as the mistress of the king during this time. House Scott would watch as half of the Stormlands was given over to a new power in the Tyrells following the creation of the State of Highgarden, and this severely weakened their position, but they still controlled a lot of power. History Early History The original members of House Scott came from the east, and were members of the Gothic tribes of what is now Kizlev . The original members of House Scott fled these lands when the forces of Chaos first began there invasions. They fled westward and made there way into the Empire. The Scotts attempted to find their place in The Empire, but discovered as many of the migrating tribes did, that The Empire wasn't much safer or kind then the harshness of the attacks by Chaos were. After only a few generations here, the landscape was not what they wanted, and made their way southward where they eventually found themselves in the valley of Lucerne. Valley of Lucerne The Scott Family once they made it into the Valley of Lucerne they would found and come to dominate the small fishing village of Patria. The family existed here for several generations until eventually Earl Scott came to live in Tree Hill and took over Lordship of the town following the period in which House Targaryan the previous Lords of Tree Hill were removed, and James Lovie placed House Scott in charge. Lord of Tree Hill 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Daughter of Flemeth Main Article : Korcani Wilds : "I knew that life was never going to be the same as long as she was alive. The world had always carried a tinge of darkness since he begin slipping out of my life, and I knew that wouldn't stop until I made her go away." : -Brooke Scott For Brooke Scott life was begininning to become depressing in a terrible way before the return of Andrew, but with his return it was as if all the things that troubled her were distant memories of trouble long forgotten. Despite the fact that she understood that Andrew was never going to leave his wife on his own, she was now driven to end the marriage. In this drive she became involved with a women named Heather Yearl of Forks who told Brooke that she could create a potion that if injested by the Queen would make her infertile and thus her plan to make Andrew leave Bella would have true grounds. She knew that this plan would work in her mind, but she needed a way to actually implement the plan and for that she needed someone that hated Bella and was willing to give her a toxin. She had trouble finding someone like this but she remembered as a young girl that her friend Thomas Nighting had mentioned during torture that his family had used a women in Tree Hill as the one that was responsible for these acts, and with this girl in mind Brooke went about finding her. Brooke during this time was consumed with her hatred of Bella Swan, and despite the fact that she understood everything she was planning to do, she continued down the same dark path until she finally found the alchemist. The alchemist told her that for sufficiant funds she would provide her with the poison, and Brooke immediatly gave her the poison, and then was told to return in three days and the potion would be done. : '' "I watched her change from the kind young women that I had met on the steps of the Scott Keep. I watched her hatred for Bella Swan overcome her. Change her from the person she was to the person I knew my master would eventually make her. Her love for him was painful to behold. It was the strongest connection I've ever seen in my entire life."'' : -Morrigan As she continued down this path she became watched by Morrigan who was a daughter of Flemeth, and had been ordered to keep her eye open for any females who could be used to get close to the King of Lucerne, and with knowledge now of the affair Morrigan sent word to Flemeth who proceeded to work out plans to turn Brooke Scott into one of her pawns. Morrigan believed that this was the only way to stop Brooke from killing Bella of whom she felt didn't deserve to die, and of whom Morrigan believed was a more effective Queen the what Brooke would make. Thus she only did the bidding of Flemeth because she couldn't find a better way to stop Brooke. Flemeth responded back very quickly with the news that a Dark Man would be coming soon, and that she should make sure that everything was prepared because they only had a few more months before the Lucernians and their Magi shield would block their ability to move freely in the same way they had always done. Morrigan knew that she had signed Brooke Scott's death warrant and for this reason she went to Brooke in order to explain to her why she was going to die. "Death" : '' "It was like looking at the most horrifying creature imagineable in your mind. It had no face that I could understand other then the hate filled eyes that just stared back at me. He whispered to me in my mind telling me darker and darker things. I begged him to leave. I pleaded for him to just tell me what he wanted, and when he told me I wished I had never asked. He told me I had to die, and that he wouldn't ever leave until I was dead. Needless to say I knew I had to see William. He would save me."'' : -Brooke Scott When Brooke returned to the alchemist three days later she found the potion ready for her, but as she walked out of the house she ran into a man clothed completely in black robes, and wearing a mask that showed nothing but the outline of his pure red eyes. This scared her, and she screamed to the crowd for them stop the man, and the crowd couldn't see him so they attacked a man that was just standing by her, and nearly killed him to protect Brooke. As she watched the Dark Man just stood there and watched. He followed her home, and she attempted to get him away but as she did this she realized that she was the only that could see him. She knew that if this was Magi related the only person who might be able to help her was Morrigan so she ran to find her all the while being followed by the Dark Man. When she arrived at the home of Morrigan she could clearly see him, but Morrigan played it off as if she couldn't and this sealed the fate of Brooke's sanity. : '' "When Morrigan couldn't see him, it was like an alarm went off in my mind that told me what I had feared all along. I was insane. Somewhere along the line I had lost my mind trying to kill Bella. I knew in that moment that this was once again something I could overcome. I could ignore him. I could accept that he wasn't actually there, and I could move past this."'' : -Brooke Scott She from that point on refused to accept he was there and went about her next days attempting to ignore him, but he begin to threaten those close to her, and she became scared once again to the point that she fled from him as fast as she could before she would take a carriage northward. She at first thought she had gotten away from him, but when she arrived in Lucerne she saw him waiting in the center of the gate, and knew that her time was almost gone. She entered Lucerne and when she reached the Cloud Tower she was met at the entrance by Alice Lovie of whom had had heard of her arrival in the town, and had moved to keep it a secret. Alice would take Brooke into the Sky Towers, and the two would finally get another chance at attacking eachother. The two would at first trade jabs at eachother verbally but as the fight continued and Bella arrived the fight became physical as Brooke physically attacked Brook the point of all of her rage. As this happened Emmett McCarty barged in and was able ot get Brooke under control, a''nd got her out of the Skytowers, and towards the Kings Keep where William was.'' : '' "I thought that when I found him he would take out his sword and kill the Dark Man. I believed that the Dark Man would be gone once I found him, but when I opened my eyes and saw him I realized how wrong I was."'' : -Brooke Scott As she arrived at the Kings Keep she found William standing at a table surrounded by both Jasper Hale, and Robb Starke. As she approached completely in tears he took her into his arms and took her into a side room. In the room she continued to cry, and he couldn't get her to explain what was wrong, and it was as this was happening that she opened her eyes and saw that the Dark Man was in the room with them. This time when she saw him she didn't cry out or try and get away from him, she just accepted that she was gone. In that moment she looked away from the Dark Man and back to the William, and she would smile at him before kissing him on the lips. The two would be intimate one more time, before she said her goodbyes to him, and when he tried to follow her, he was stopped by Alice Lovie of whom didn't want him to get in trouble with the people if they saw what was happening. Watching her walk away was one of the toughest things he had ever done, but what happened next would be far more painful to not just William but to many people throughout the valley. : '' "I left the Kings Keep and just walked. I walked through the gates of Lucerne, and into the fields beyond. I don't know how long I walked before I finally saw him again. When I did he made a movement that told me to follow him. When I did follow him he took me to a waterfall I had heard William tell me about once before. He didn't have to tell me what to do I knew already. I don't remember quite what I said in my final goodbye to William but as I punged over the side of the waterfall I felt free of the Dark Man for the first time in a long time."'' : -Brooke Scott Brooke would leave the Kings Keep and walk for nearly an entire day before finally the Dark Man brought her towards a waterfall where he waited beside her for her to kill herself. Brooke in that moment took off the necklase that William had given her all those years before, and held it close to herself for a time before she finally set it down on the ground beside what she assumed would be the site that they would believe she jumped from. When she finally did jump off the side she carried with her the curse he had done to her, and in this moment she became a "Daughter of Flemeth". Noteable Members * † Bravin Scott. Father of Earl Scott. ** † Earl Scott. Died during First Battle of Tree Hill *** † Margerie Scott. Died during First Battle of Tree Hill ****Dan Scott *****Karen Scott ******Nathan Scott *******Haley Scott ********Jamie Scott ******Lucas Scott *******Peyton Sawyer ********Earl Scott III. ****** † Brooke Scott. Died to Flemeth *******William Lovie III. ********Riley Scott ********Sigmund Scott ****Kieth Scott *****Jules Scott ******Lilly Scott ****** † Earl Scott II. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ******* † Mary Scott. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ******** † Kieth Scott II. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ****** † Hunter Scott. Died during the siege of Tree Hill, only a year before its liberation. ****Deb Scott (Deb Lee) ***** † Frank Lee. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ****** † Frank Lee II. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ******* † Obella Lonmouth. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ******Cooper Lee *******Rachel Lee ********Deb Lee II. **** † James Scott. Died during Battle of Lyons *****Lydia Scott ******Clayton Scott ******Marvin Scott *******Milisent Scott ********'L'ydia Scott II. Vassal Houses Former Vassal Houses Knightly Houses House Faust See Also : House Faust House Faust is a small but powerful Gothic house located in the Kingdom of Lucerne within the city of Tree Hill. House Faust is the knightly house of House Scott, and this has been since Earl Scott knighted Vander Faust and Vander swore his house to House Scott. House Faust was founded as a logitimit force after a young Vander Faust left his small village and travelled to Tree Hill where he would befriend Earl Scott. This relationship led to the knighting of Vander Faust and after this he swore House Faust to the leadership of House Scott, and in this way House Faust would form itself around basically the personal gaurd of House Scott. They formed the bodygaurds, and the soldiers closest to the actual members of House Scott, and its leadership. During the Fall of Tree Hill House Faust would suffer sever losses in the two brothers of Vander Faust, along with several of their children, alongside much of House Faust's military as well. By the time of the Invasion of Westbridge they had rebuilt themselves somewhat to the point that they were once again able to retake their role as the personal gaurds of House Scott, and they thus followed House Scott during the Invasion of Westbridge. Category:Houses of Tree Hill Category:Goths Category:Goth House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne